


Nervous Wrecks

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the anniversary of Daiya's death, and Yukimaru is left to comfort Mondo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Wrecks

 

You hug the jacket around you tightly, ready to never let it go. You want to keep it forever, able to hold onto him in some way.

 

The jacket it wet from the rain, although not soaked through. You pull it tighter around your shoulders the harder the rain gets. He gave you his jacket less than an hour ago, and now you are left to walk home. Your apartment isn’t far from everything, but you decided you didn’t want to see any motorbike, not right now. The day is too close to _then_ , too similar to _then_. And it can only bring back bad memories.

 

You keep the jacket wrapped around, and although it is overwhelmingly large on you, it means a lot to you, and you wish that you could keep it forever, but you know you have to return it, you know he wouldn’t let you keep it.

 

You bump into someone on your way into the building, the girl seems to recognize you, which isn’t a surprise, but you don’t want to talk, you don’t care about a stupid fan club or who cares about you, you only care about tomorrow, and what he plans on doing.

 

.

.

.

.

 

You wake up, still in the stupid jacket, only halfway covered up by blankets. You remember how hard it was to get to sleep knowing what today is, but you also wonder if Mondo-senpai could even sleep. You try to pull yourself uselessly out of bed, and into your small bathroom.

 

The bathroom is so small that you could wash your hands on the toilet while still resting your feet on the edge of the tub, but you don’t mind it never really bothered you. Although you can’t rest your feet on the edge of the tub, and can hardly reach the sink completely (maybe you should that pertains to someone of average height).

 

After you brush your teeth, you messily style your hair, not spending the usual amount of time on it. You slip on a shirt you find on the floor outside of the room, and slip on your jacket. You find pants to wear in your dresser, failing to find any that weren’t only slightly dirty, and you ready to leave but realize you forgot the jacket at the last minute.

 

You step back into your apartment, door wide open, to retrieve it. When you gather it, you carry it in one arm, only to remember you left your bike elsewhere.

 

You have no option other than to take your stupid car to his house, which ultimately, you hate doing, because one year ago today, it was the same thing you had to use to get back home when you found wreckage also done to your old bike (probably from your immediate tossing it to the middle of the road).

 

You turn the car on, the jacket in the passenger’s seat, and ready yourself to leave.

 

For the most part, the drive wasn’t enjoyable, you spend the whole time contemplating about today, about a year ago, about Mondo...and your mind wanders to memories...of Mondo...of you...of your gang...of _Daiya_.   

 

*

“ Aw! You two’d make such a ‘cute’ couple!” you remember him remarking when you and Mondo-senpai first hugged, although it was nothing that held any real feelings, it was only the kind of hug guys naturally give each other, you have seen him and Mondo hug like that all the time, yet when you do it was ‘romantic’, you remember you even countering him with that, and his laughter after ward.

 

“Whatever” is all he replied with, and you feel a blush creep on your face.

*

 

You wish he could know you actually felt for his brother, all your real feelings for Mondo-senpai, but you can be sure he can hear you, understand you, you can’t even be sure whether or not he thinks everyone else is safe from a year ago.

 

.

 

.

 

When you get to Mondo’s house you knock on the door, hoping he isn’t in a miserable state.

 

He answers the door, his hair a mess and unstyle, he doesn’t have a shirt on, leaving him only wearing sweats. You can’t help the blush the quickly spreads from your neck to your cheeks. He looks down at you…”Hey”, he mumbles in his usual deep voice, but it almost seems like it is missing something, empty in a way, and you hate to have to see him like this, although you know you can’t help it, and that no one else really can either.

 

“Sup” you say lightly, trying to not sound nervous and definitely not wanting to sound excited.

 

“I was just stopping bye to give you your jacket…” you trail off, but try to bring your sentence back, yet it comes out lighter and softer, or as far as that goes for you, “and...to see how you were handling yourself…” and you almost hate yourself for using that choice of words, you already despise today, the last thing you want to do is make him upset.

 

He lets out a deep groan before replying lyingly with “Fine…” trailing off.

You want to fix how he feels, you want to help him, you want to tell him that there is still someone that cares a lot about him, still someone who loves him.

 

You just want to let him know that you feel bad too...that no matter what...you are here for him.

 

But you have trouble doing that.

 

He oddly invites you in, and you accept, not wanting to make anything hard on him.

 

He tells you to put the jacket wherever.

 

You take a seat on the couch. It is run-down and looks like it hasn’t been changed in years, but you ignore that, and look up at your senpai, who is getting ready to sit down next to you, but is slipping on a shirt before hand.

 

He takes a seat and causes your side of the couch to be lopsided, because of how much he weighs and can hold down, compared to you. You look at him, and try to emit a smile, although it comes out weak and pitying, and that is all you didn’t want him to receive - pity, but of course you gave it to him. He responds with a lopsided half-smile, and you can’t help but blush at it…

 

You hate it when you blush...you aren’t weak like that...but you know you can’t help it.

 

He sighs, “Well today sucks, thanks for coming over though”, he says, destroying the odd silence that was built up. “Yeah, I was just gonna see how you were”, you say and hate yourself even more.

 

You pray that your crush isn’t as noticeable as you think it is, but you really don’t know, and you wish he would tell you, pick on you for it, something that gives you even a slight sign of him saying, ‘oh i know you really have the hots for me, takemichi’, but all he gives you are cute, goofy smiles, and stupid meaningless ‘hugs’.

 

“You know, and I’m not tryin’ to sound all ooey-gooey and gross...but...I’m here for you…” you say, and you don’t know how to explain what happens next, but to you, it is like a miracle.

 

You brace yourself for laughter -to be made fun of, you brace yourself for your embarrassment or his judgement. But instead of any of that. He gives you a real smile, a genuinely happy smile that means more to you than anything else, and says, “Thanks, glad I can count on you”.

 

And a light blush decorates your collarbone and up.

  
But you smile back. 


End file.
